


GANSTER

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Bottom！Tony Mendez, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo





	GANSTER

他一手抓住他的皮鞋，低头轻轻吻对方的鞋尖。他抬头看他，那副脸孔便是连往日温柔的忧愁也不见了，金棕的眼睛在碎发下直勾勾的看着这行径，一言不发的由着August脱下自己的鞋袜。

这可不是什么殷勤。

他在挑衅。

他越界了。

而Mendez默许着。

家族势力的壮大意味着很多事，意味着东区所有的生意，意味着Lane在监狱的死期，意味着Kent要将为自己冲动的想法后悔。而最重要的是——

Mendez依旧一言不发。

他不再是发号施令的那一方了。

他开始大胆。

他靠近去，端详男人低垂的眉眼。

“看着我。”

他的俄语依旧显出些生疏。

男人抬眼，露出两潭流光。他的衣物早被Walker解开剥离至腰间，眼神中却是比怯意还要温润的东西。

当下的August无心去读。

他贴着Mendez的面颊，唇瓣划过对方微凉的柔软，“吻我。”Walker命令，感受男人张开自己高贵的小嘴，怯怯的用那只巧妙的银舌碰他。

这感受无与伦比。

只可惜掌权者热爱刁难。

手掌毫无怜惜的将男人微长的黑发攥紧，他的痛呼拥挤着他的轻笑，Walker将无力的男人向自己的吻上送，强迫对方与自己纠缠出汩汩水声。

这让他为难了好一会。

然后他想起自己并非什么翩翩君子。索性摁下他的脑袋堵住对方的说辞。阴茎被全然温顺的地界包裹取悦着，Mendez的颤抖不停，却只是尝试着让舌尖打着转。他想说的请愿全变成了为新首领提供的独家性服务。男人的脑袋被拉扯使用着，直到巨物抖动几下，将自己的浓稠尽数灌进他的喉咙里。

此时的Tony已经赤裸坦荡，下身还被准备好的电动棒肆意扩张。Mendez咬紧下唇，透彻的快意叫他眯起眼来忍耐。“…唔！”牺牲品总算熬不住这阵顶弄，松懈的牙关之间泄漏出一声闷哼。

没人见过他这样。

August撩起男人的刘海，第一次见到传闻中的额上荆棘。

而男人，男人在此时顾不得这些。后穴的刺激没完没了，以至于他就要翘起臀部像个婊子那样求欢，他的双手在身前支撑着，宛如供Walker观赏的展台。此刻，他肩臂上的八芒星也失色，Walker失态的爆发出一阵笑，蹲下去抨住男人蒙上薄汗的脸。他依旧强撑着自尊，沾满了Walker精液的双唇紧闭，精致的面容扭曲成隐忍难耐的神情。

Walker可不在乎自己射在对方脸上的东西，捏住下巴便亲吻起来，像是赞赏又像是恩典。偏偏不去在乎对方肉穴里包裹的塑胶长棒。嗡嗡的声响令人脸红，他将战利品压在地面上，正对上那双迷离的眼。

我的了。

他宣告。让对方张开双腿。

我得了。

他张嘴，尝他第一口。


End file.
